


Revenge Slytherin Style

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry has put up with the Order for a long time and now that Voldie is dead, he wants a bit of revenge for what was done to him.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1331





	Revenge Slytherin Style

"What?" Harry looked up for his book.

"I was wondering where Ginny was." Dumbledore sat down at the table.

It was a new table that Harry had replaced when he redid the kitchen to a more modern one. Harry had been slowly redoing all of Grimmauld Place. Gone was the dark and dreary wallpaper and corners that filled the house. The kitchen had modern muggle appliances as well as granite countertops and with cherrywood cabinets. "Oh, she is in a mental hospital in the muggle world." 

"What?" Dumbledore's eyes almost popped out of his head. 

"Yes, she wouldn't stop chasing me. I had her arrested for breaking the stalker laws and well, the officer didn't care for her reaction nor her claiming she was a witch, he put her in a 24-hour psych hold and she failed it, so they are now keeping her for thirty days. I think the notice is over in that stack of letters." Harry went back to reading his book. The Order was just full of idiots. 

"We need to discuss this, young man. Do you realize what you did?" 

Harry looked up from his book again. Dumbledore looked like his head was about to explode. "Yes, I got rid of a stalker who was insisting that I was going to marry her no matter how many times I informed her it wouldn't happen." Harry held up his book. "I am reading, are you done or are you going to save the day for Ginny?"

Dumbledore glared but went to the stack of letters and began searching. Harry wished him luck because the letters were bogus ones he left around for Granger and Weasley to look through to see what was he was doing. He added the fake letter from the police to send the pair on a wild goose chase but if Dumbledore went on it instead, he counted it as a bigger win for him. Dumbledore must have found it. "We will discuss this after I fetch Ginny." 

"Sure." Harry dismissed Dumbledore from his mind as he returned to his book. 

_________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean Dumbledore is in a psych unit in London while Ginny is in one in Liverpool?" Minerva stared at Molly Weasley has she was pacing back and forth in her office. 

"I got a letter from Dumbledore claiming he is in a locked unit in London and my daughter, he thought she was in London, but is in Liverpool, in the same situation." 

"How?" Minerva thought if two people deserved to be locked up, it was those two. 

"I am not sure. He didn't say. He wants me to find someone to defend them and get them released. I don't know anyone in the muggle world." Molly waved the letter around. "I am not even sure where my daughter is. All she says is she in Liverpool and for Harry to get her out." 

"I will see what I can do but I am afraid I am not familiar with the muggle world enough to find a lawyer and get them released. Perhaps Severus?" Minerva hoped Severus might have an idea. 

_______________________________________________________

Harry was crossed off Dumbledore and Ginny off of his Order list. He tilted his head. Granger and Weasley. Hmm...what to do, what to do. He smiled at his idea. He would need some help from the twins. They would love the idea. 

_______________________________________________________

Granger was staring at the notice. There was no way this was happening. Not now...she wanted to scream. She started to throw things.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Weasley exited their bedroom. He had never seen his girlfriend this upset. 

"Everything is wrong. Everything. All of my OWLs and NEWTs marks have been revoked. They discovered that we cheated, according to them our answers match exactly and they were wondering why." She pointed to a Ministry letter on the table. "I bet you got the same letter."

"How? Dumbledore made sure we would pass so that we could remain with Harry to watch him." Weasley opened the letter. He read it. "Oh, Hermione, did you read the last paragraph?" 

"What?" Granger reread her letter. She felt sick as she read the letter. "There is no way we can do that." 

"We have too. Dumbledore is still in the locked unit and we have no choice if we want to keep our wands." Weasley looked ready to faint. "We have to report tomorrow for the examiners to test us." 

"I am going to contact a lawyer, they can't do this. It's been over a year." Granger went to the floo and started to make calls. 

_________________________________________________________________

Harry read the paper. Granger and Weasley were being charged with cheating on their exams, had their wands snapped, and now had a trial next week. Harry summoned his list and cross their names off of his list. He looked down his list and picked his next target. The twins would love this target as would Luna. He smiled as he thought about this plan. 

___________________________________________________________

Luna and Neville walked up the walkway of #4 Privat Dr. Thanks to the twins they appeared a bit older due to the new poly-juice potion the twins created for their joke shop. Luna had her hair pinned up in a bun and wore a navy blue business suit. Neville was wearing a black pin-stripped suit with a white shirt. "I am going to enjoy this." 

"Me too." Luna's face turned serious as they reached the door. 

Neville knocked. They could hear Vernon yelling at Petunia to get the door. Petunia opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?" 

"Yes, Petunia and Vernon Dursley?" Neville wanted to really curse the woman but this was so much better. He loved Harry's idea.

"Yes. My husband is in the sitting area if you wish to come in." 

"You mean you aren't ready for your audit? We are from Her Majesty's Revenue and Customs office (HMRC). I am Tax Investigator Miles Standish and this is my partner Elona Holmes. We did send you several letters regarding this day." 

Petunia turned pale. "No, we weren't expecting anyone from HMRC."

"Pet, what is the problem?" Vernon appeared in the doorway. Well, tried. The man looked like he wouldn't fit through the door.

"HMRC. They're here to do an audit." Petunia wasn't sure what Vernon did but she hoped it was just one of those yearly audits of random people who you heard about it happening too. "Do come in, I am afraid it might take us a few minutes to gather our records. How far back are you interested in?"

Vernon moved out of the way. He gave his wife a scared look before covering it. "The last ten years." Luna smiled as she answered. "We have some discrepancies that need to be figured out." 

"It will take us some time to gather those records. I have them in my safety deposit box at the bank, perhaps we can reschedule?" Vernon was going to be writing to Dumbledore after they left. 

"Certainly. We can give you three days. Friday at nine but it won't be with us. The agents covering on Friday will be able to handle the situation." Neville pulled out a card from a real tax agent for HMRC. "Thank you for your time." 

Friday: 

Vernon and Petunia Dursley showed up at 8:45 for their appointment. The signed in and waited. Lucius Malfoy smirked from his spot in the waiting room. He saw his second cousin pull out the information from Harry. Petunia and Vernon Dursley would be losing everything by the time his cousin was done. He waited until they were in his cousin's office before leaving. 

_________________________________________________________________

Harry read the letter from Aurelius Malfoy. The Dursleys were losing everything and were facing charges of fraud. Dudley was already in jail for almost beating a kid to death with his gang of thugs. Harry smiled and crossed them off of the list. He looked at his list. Yes, next up was going to be a hard one. He had to think long and hard about how to get even. He smiled as an idea formed. 

_______________________________________________________

"What, Arthur? Are you serious?" Molly looked ready to cry. She had her hands twisting the dishtowel she had in her hands but her eyes were darting to her potion cabinet.

"Yes, Molly, I am serious. Do not bother to look over there. I had the twins remove all the potions. I want a divorce and I have the grounds for one. I went to Gringotts and had a purge. I have a very long list of potions you and Dumbledore gave me. You have to the end of the day to get out and I should warn you the Aurors are looking for you and Dumbledore regarding this. The Ministry is going to issue a statement and recommend everyone associated with you and Dumbledore get tested and a purge at Gringotts." Arthur looked out the window. "Oh, the Aurors are here now." 

Molly ran out of the room, grabbed the emergency port-key she had, and tried to leave but it failed. "Oh, I removed the port-key and replaced it." Arthur was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. "As well as your extra wand, the potions in your dresser, and the second port-key under the mattress." 

Molly pulled out her wand. "Get out of my way." 

"It won't work. As the Head of the Weasley family, I already forbad you from being able to cast against me or anyone in authority. It was Bill and Charlie's idea." Arthur heard the Aurors at the door. He used his wand and opened the door. "She is back here. She was attempting to leave using a port-key and don't worry about her using her wand, it's useless against anyone in authority." 

"Arthur." Kingsley sighed. He couldn't believe this last month. Dumbledore and Ginny were still in a locked psych unit, the Dursleys had tried to claim they were exempt from taxes because of Harry Potter. The HMRC agent was a squib and was able to get the information from the Ministry of Magic, Granger and Weasley had been found guilty and were now serving two years in Azkaban. Now they were here to arrest Molly Weasley. "Molly, I do hope you won't make this difficult?"

Molly glared. "Dumbledore will protect me." 

"You mean once he is finally released from the nuthouse?" One of the Aurors asked. "He has already been replaced as Headmaster. It was official today." 

Molly started trying to throw curses at everyone but her wand refused to work. The Aurors walked up and removed her wand and they cuffed her. 

_____________________________________________________________

Harry crossed off Molly Weasley. He looked down the list. He was very please with himself. 

"Happy now?" Severus was standing in the doorway. He moved into the library at Grimmauld Place. It had also been redesigned and now was comfortable and welcoming. The bookshelves lined three walls. A fireplace dominated the fourth wall. The fireplace was Verde Marble with a mantle that held pictures of those Harry counted as friends and family. There were three Slytherin green large plush couches and two chairs. A small writing desk was in a discrete corner of the room. 

"Yes, very. You are home early." Harry stood up, walked to Severus, and pulled him close. He kissed Severus long and hard. Severus let out a bit of a moan. 

"Yes, I decided to leave for the weekend and spend some time with my husband. Are you ready to take the DADA position now that I am Headmaster?" Severus didn't move away. "I hear the benefits are excellent." 

"So do I. Yes, I believe I am ready. When do I start?" 

"Monday. I want to spend a quiet weekend with my husband." 

"That can be arranged."


End file.
